In motor vehicle body construction there exist various concepts for realizing a floor structure to be provided, for example, in the region of a passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. Known floor structures typically have a center tunnel extending over almost the entire length of the passenger compartment and running in the middle above the floor structure and seat cross members separately provided for fastening vehicle seats which are arranged on the top side of a floor panel. The actual floor panel in this case is mostly formed in multiple parts, and typically adjoins the center tunnel approximately laterally with individual floor panel segments.
Thus, a floor structure of a motor vehicle body with a floor panel is known, for example from DE 10 2011 015 541 A1, wherein a seat support structure is provided below the floor panel. The floor panel in this case includes two floor sections adjoining one another in vehicle longitudinal direction (x), which, based on the vehicle vertical direction (z), are arranged offset to one another. The seat support structure in this case has at least one transverse structure stabilizing the floor section in the region of the floor section located higher with two cross members which are spaced from one another in vehicle longitudinal direction (x). A front cross member and a rear cross member in this case lie on two lateral side members substantially extending in vehicle longitudinal direction (x) and are fastened thereon. The ends of those cross members in this case are only joined to the side members of the vehicle body with their end sections located opposite in a point-like manner.
In contrast with this, the present disclosure is based on the object of providing a floor structure of a motor vehicle body which is improved with respect to its bending and structural stiffness. This is to contribute to increasing possible oscillation natural frequencies of the motor vehicle body in order to counteract possible resonance and vibration effects which develop during the operation of the vehicle. In addition to this, the floor structure is to provide improved occupant protection and optimize an intrusion behavior of the motor vehicle body, for example, in the region of the passenger compartment upon a lateral or laterally offset impact of the body against an obstacle, such as against a post or tree.
In addition to this, the present disclosure provides an increased torsional stiffness of the motor vehicle body and of the seat fastening, which is preferably accompanied by a weight reduction and which furthermore, makes possible a preferably simple, production-rational and cost-effective fabrication of the body.